Embracing the Inner Indian
by hahalife31
Summary: I've always found it fascinating when people romanticize Indian reservations. 'Oh, the culture' they exclaim as they watch a Discovery Channel special or pass by a national monument influenced by Native Americans. 'Oh, cowboys and Indians' Cowboys my ass, more like a cavalry. JacobxOC Post-Eclipse, Pre-Dawn.
1. Southwest Flights & Fights

Author's Note: Hello, I'm new to fanfic! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Stephanie Meyer's stuff, just my OC

* * *

I've always found it fascinating when people romanticize Indian reservations. _'Oh, the culture!'_ they exclaim as they watch a Discovery Channel special or pass by a national monument influenced by Native Americans._ 'Oh, cowboys and Indians!' _Cowboys my ass, more like a cavalry.

People don't seem to get that most reservations are on shit land. The government didn't want it, so 'The Red Man' got it. Well, thanks Uncle Sam. Luckily, the reservation of my people, La Push, dwells on the coast of Washington surrounded by forest and ocean. I haven't been there since I was 13 (I'm currently 17). My Dad left with Mom and me due to his dissatisfaction with the job/school/living situations. We moved to the majestic Colorado Rockies and found peace until recently.

About a week ago, my Dad received a call from my Uncle Billy (not really my uncle….just one of Dad's best friends). According to my narcissistic mother, Uncle Billy wanted us to come home due to some drama at the rez. My mother refused, and my Dad didn't have the strength to take her on. But I did. And that's why I find myself alone on a fucking Southwest flight bound for rainy Seattle. I'm less than thrilled to be going back here, alone. In Indian eyes, I wasn't Indian. I have a 4.0 in all my course work, team captain of the lacrosse team, and I have learned the way of the white man—the ultimate betrayal (Insert Sarcastic Eye Roll). Maybe, I'm being over-dramatic…ok, yeah, I am. I doubt they care about my preferences, but hey, I can count on stares and annoyed expressions.

It was two hours into the flight, and I found myself wanting to strangle another teenager sitting behind me. She was talking on her cell phone about some "hottie" named Brad. Typical d-bag name. My God! I've become bitter like my grandma. My grandma would disown me if she witnessed my current state. Last year, I chopped off my long black hair and styled it like Pink in her "Funhouse" video. I pierced my earlobes and cartilage. I just got my braces off, and I wear real clothes. Not just t-shirts and jeans.

Okay, back to the presumably blonde bimbo behind me, I wanted her to shut up. The entire plane doesn't want to know about your Halloween weekend in Aspen. At that thought, I realized that my hands were shaking more and more at every word she uttered. _'Great, I have anger issues too?'_ I muttered inwardly as I twisted in my seat to address her—politely.

"Excuse me?" I stated in a calm voice.

She glanced at me with an annoyed expression and hissed in a valley girl accent, "What?"

My blood boiled, but I managed to remain sanguine. "Can you lower your voice? I'm trying to sleep."

A look of mock horror crossed her face, "OMG! I'm sorry ghetto Pocahontas…Not. I don't care, so turn around, and leave me alone."

"Whatever Barbie." I growled as I turned to face the front. My jaw locked in place. I hate Pocahontas references. Damn you, Disney. The fake blonde stereotyped me. At my old high school, no one questioned or mocked my ethnicity. Why? Because they thought I was Indian (from India). Lame right? Natives are WAY cooler. At first, I was annoyed that they couldn't tell the difference, so I'd pleasantly correct them. By my junior, everyone knew I was Native American. Maybe it was because I snuck into the school radio system and announced it…anyways, the point I'm stressing is that I'm proud of who I am.

My identity was rooted not only in my past but my future. Before the fight, I was focused on succeeding and living in Colorado; but after the fight, I doubt that I would return to Colorado. In my fury, I shipped all my material belongings (on the day of the heated argument). I was done with her. She wasn't a mother. She was too obsessed with herself to see anyone else.

All my memories revolve around my Dad. He played with me, taught me lacrosse, took me shopping, etc. My mother was always God knows where. Just thinking of her made my body shake, and I began to see a red twinge on everything around me. I stopped thinking about her and shifted my thoughts to my two best friends in La Push, Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater. Was Jake finally with that Bella girl? He talked about her non-stop in one conversation I had with him about two years ago. Was Leah finally serious with her boyfriend Sam? What was his last name? I guess I'd find out soon enough.

A kick to my chair jolted me out of my thoughts. My body became rigid as I hissed, "Watch it."

"Whatever." She snorted. Her poorly straightened blonde hair hung in her dull blue eyes. She could easily pass for Hannah Montana or what's her face? I felt all the eyes in the business class on us. Narrowing my eyes, I menaced, "Look bitch, I don't know who died and made you queen over all, but if you bother me one more time, I'll scalp you."

She smirked at me, but I didn't ease my glare. Slowly, she shrunk back into her seat, set her iphone on the table, and lowered her eyes in submission.

"Thanks." I muttered as I turned back. I glanced at the businessman across the aisle. He stealthily gave me a thumb up. I win. One small victory in a perpetual battle.

Settling back into my seat after my amazing win, my mind flashed back to my circle of friends—Quil, Embry, Leah, Kim, and Jake-all scrawny. I doubt that would change. The older boys were jerks—Paul, Sam, and Jared.  
Yet two of my friends crushed major on Sam and Jared. Gag. Paul was a hot head and the biggest dick in the world. Although, I had to admit, he was attractive. But he knew it, and he acted accordingly….

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are preparing for decent." The pilot announced overhead.

"Praise Jesus." I stated as I buckled myself in.

After I got off the plane, grabbed my luggage, and made it to the passenger pick up, I realized that I forgot to call Uncle Billy. _'Aww, shit.'_

"Logan Jackson?" A soft voice called me from behind.

"Maybe," I answered cautiously.

Turning, I came face to face with Kim. "Oh my God!" she shrieked as she bummed rushed me. We were both on the ground talking a hundred miles an hour. Boy had she changed from the last time I saw her. Well, she still had the plain features I remembered, but her beauty was directly rooted in her deep brown eyes.

Climbing to her feet, she chuckled, "You've changed. I like the haircut, and your clothes are awesome." I glanced over my outfit—my favorite pair of destroyed boyfriend jeans from American eagle, black camisole with blue long sleeve flannel hooded shirt from PacSun, and my Killswitch Engage Van slip-ons. "Uh, thanks." I offered with a shrug. She smiled and grabbed my side satchel off the ground, while I unconsciously grabbed my two big bags. They weren't heavy. I could have sworn I packed more, but who knows? Maybe the lacrosse work-out was finally paying off?

"So, Kim, you came alone?" I was a little disappointed that neither Jake nor Leah was there. So much for friends…

"Yeah, everyone had plans, even my Jared. The annual camping trip took most of the guys, and Leah's house-sitting." She responded smoothly— too smoothly actually. It was a rehearsed response. I'm guessing she made it up when she drove here.

"Oh, okay. No biggie. Just curious, you know?" I stated trying to make her feel at ease. It seemed as though that the current topic put way too much stress on her.

We arrived at a crappy blue '98 Honda Civic, and I quickly placed my things in the trunk.

"Uh, Logan? Do you think you could drive back? I'm pretty tired…" Her voice drifted. Her eyes watered. Something was up.

"Sure, sure." I used my 'happy' voice but that didn't faze her. Something was on her mind, and I was gonna find out what that thing was.

Once I was on the deserted highway, I decided to probe a little. "So your dreams came true, huh? You and Jared? Congrats."

Her head whipped in my direction, "Yeah. Jared and I are really happy." A smile spread across her lips.

She was happy with him I could tell. Apparently just mentioning him made her happy. (If he hurt her, I'd kill him myself.)

The drive seemed to last forever, but I enjoyed her update on the rez gossip. Leah, apparently, was the town bitch. Paul's temper was now world-renown. Emily and Sam were engaged, and Quil, allegedly, was a great baby-sitter. What surprised me was that Kim didn't mention Jacob—my favorite. He always had a smile on his face—my personal happy space. Was he no longer happy? I frowned at the thought.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Kim questioned softly.

"You didn't mention Jake. Did something happen?" I inwardly winced.

Kim sighed audibly, clearly upset that I had asked about him, but how could I not? Back in the day, we were basically brother and sister. I needed him to be there.

"He's worse than Paul, and he never comes out of his house—except to work."

Was she kidding? Worse than Paul? No. Dread consumed me. Who was I going to confide in? What have I got myself into?

"Oh." Was all I could muster. Who broke him? Whatserface…Bella?

"Did Bella do this to him?" I growled as I turned onto the La Push Reservation turn-off.

"Yes. She broke him." She whispered.

I gritted my teeth in anger. Someone hurt Jacob. My body began to shake at the thought, but I quickly reined that in. Hopefully, Kim didn't notice my mini temper-tantrum. A thought hit me like a brick wall— I can fix him.

"Don't even try. He can't be fixed." Kim murmured. Damn it, she knew me all too well. I glared at the muddy road ahead.

"But I need…"

"No, you don't. He's dangerous. Trust me, he just needs time." Her serious tone silenced me.

Rolling my eyes, I know Jake wouldn't intentionally hurt me. Would he? Indecision swept over me as I pulled up to Kim's house. I was staying with the Clearwater's who lived next door. I hauled my bags toward the old, cream colored house. As I walked up the stairs, Sue greeted me with a huge hug causing me to drop my bags.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's so good to have you." She released me. Damn, she hadn't aged a day. Sue had remained the same—the only one to do so up until this point. "C'mon in. You can take Seth's old room—he's living with Embry and Quil. Oh, and by the way, your hair is stunning."

I grinned widely, maybe I misjudged La Push. "Thanks. I was afraid that no one would like it."

"Don't be ridiculous. You look gorgeous. Beware of Embry and Paul, both horn dogs."

I couldn't help myself. I busted up laughing. "Uh….don't worry….I'll be….careful."

She nodded approvingly. I re-gathered my belongings, unpacked, and laid down on the bed to just get a feel for the mattress….

_I hesitantly re-emerged from my room to find Kim talking to a very muscular man-boy. "Oh, Jared, she's done!" Kim beamed. _

_My jaw dropped. The giant was Jared? What the eff? How in the hell?_

"_Hey, Logan. Long time, no see." His deep voice boomed. Immediately fear consumed me. I was suffocating—I needed to get out._

"_Hello, Jared." I paused to address Sue and Kim, "I'm headed to First Beach—I need a walk to clear my head, you know?"_

"_Sure, honey. Just stay out of the forest. We've been having a wolf problem." I felt as though she was lying to a certain extent, but I would respect her and do as she instructed. _

_ I got out of that house like a bat out of hell. I practically jogged to First Beach. Luckily, no one was there. Content with noise of the ocean, I plopped down in the sand. Immediately, the thought of Jacob came to my mind. We always hung out at the beach. I could picture us cliff diving…I was so lost in my thoughts that I failed to realize that someone had sat down next to me. _

"_Hello." A soft, deep voice offered. _

_I jumped in the air with a shriek of horror and landed with a thud. "Uh, hi. Do I know you?"_

"_Umm, probably? Everyone knows Embry." He stated with a chuckle._

"_Whoa." I muttered as I looked him over. He was just as big as Jared, but lankier. _

"_I didn't mean to scare you…what's your name?" _

_I looked that different, huh? Should I mess with him? I bit my lip. 'C'mon, Logan. You can have a little fun.' I chided as I leaned toward him. "The name's Lo—" He cut me off with a very sensual kiss. Sue wasn't kidding when she said they were horny. He pulled away with a satisfactory smirk strewn across his face. Embry Call just kissed me. __**Gag.**_

"_Embry Call, I believe you just made the biggest mistake of your life. If you had let me finish, you would have learned a very important fact."_

"_Oh, really? What is that?" He taunted clearly amused._

"_My name's Logan. Logan Jackson…the girl who can always kick your ass." I hissed as I jumped at him. I held my own against the brute until he grabbed me by the ankle and held me upside down. I stuck my tongue at him. _

"_You've gotten feistier, plus a great right hook. That's gonna be tender for awhile. I didn't mean to make a pass at you…I'm just really frustrated." My hand hurt like hell, in fact, I believe I jacked it for good. _

_I smirked, "Well, I'm sorry that you're having issues in the relationship department, but trust me, you don't want me." _

_Embry sighed, "Maybe not mentally or emotionally, but physically…"_

_He was cut-off by someone grabbing me away from him. "Man, I've missed you Lo." _

"_Quil." I whispered as I clung to him for dear hope. "Don't let Embry take advantage of me. Please."_

_He laughed loudly._

"_Sorry, Logan, only Jake can fight him off." Quil joked as he let me down. Embry eyed me again. I gulped. "Uh, Quil, where can I find my alleged savior?" I could tell that Quil regretted mentioning Jake, and my off-handed question made it worse. _

"_I'm sorry, Quil. That was my bad. Kim warned me that he was a sore subject." _

"_Eh, it's alright, Lo. I spoke first." Quil faintly smiled. Jake had calmed Quil. How? Even Embry seemed to be subdued as well. Well, since Quil wouldn't talk about Jake. I knew there was one way to get what I wanted. Smirking to myself, I leaped onto Embry and wrapped my legs around his warm waist. I knew he was pleasantly surprised. _

"_Really now? What are you bipolar?" he chuckled as I laid my head against his shoulder. Before I continue my commentary, I must stress that I AM NOT A WHORE. Embry is the closest person to Jake, and I was gonna manipulate the hell out of him. After a few seconds passed, Embry stated flatly, "You want something." I closed my eyes in concentration as he continued, "I know you Lo. You're affectionate when you want something." I could hear Quil chuckling beside him. _

"_Hmm…" I whispered seductively which caused him to shiver. "Where is he, Em?" _

_He stiffened immediately and spat, "Why are you so interested in him? Aren't we enough?" _

_Ugh, I blew it. I was impatient and ruined everything. At least Embry hadn't dropped me yet, in fact, I think his grip tightened. _

"_Embry, you know it's not like that. He and I were really close. I just want to understand why Kim picked me up instead of him or any of you." Boom. Got'em. _

And that's when I woke up from the most realistic dream I have ever had. I had passed out right after I had finished packing. There was no encounter with the man-boys, Embry and Quil. There was no beach trip. God, I hate my over-active imagination. I grabbed my hoodie and headed downstairs. My question to Embry (in my dream) dwelled in the back of my head as I saw Kim and a huge Native American man sitting at the dinner table. (from this point on, I'll only identify white people. Assume that each person I come in contact with is Indian.)

"Hey, Kim." My voice sounded deeper. Wtf? Nausea flooded me. Really, now?

"Oh, hey, Logan." She returned with her eyes still locked on the man sitting across from her.

Rolling my eyes, I introduced myself to the presumed man-boy named Jared. "Hey, Jared. Good to see you." His head whipped around to see me. My breathing stopped. He looked exactly like the Jared from my dream. Wow, I'm either psychic, or I'm just that good.

He widely grinned and chuckled, "Good to see, Logan. I see you ditched your long hair too."

That's when it clicked. His hair was cut short too. Smirking, I relayed, "Got in my way, you know?"

Turning his gaze back to him he whispered, "You have no idea." I know he thought that I couldn't hear, and normally, I wouldn't be able to. So let me get this straight, I'm stronger (ish), nauseated, my voice is deeper, and I have pin point hearing. I gulped. I'm normal, I swear. I'm just paranoid and possibly coming down with the flu. Oh, and it gets worse. I have school tomorrow. Why my Dad booked me a Thursday flight was beyond me. I suppose I could get a taste of La Push High, and I could cut and run if it sucked ass. Good Plan.

* * *

Please review!


	2. We're Not Friends Anymore, Are We?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...just my OC.

Author's Note: Thanks to all who started following...Enjoy

* * *

Last night, I wasted three hours of my life hanging out with Kim and Jared. They were sickly affectionate, and I will spare myself the details... Being the third wheel was awful, so I declined Kim's invitation of hanging out, again, today before and after school. I had to see the rest of my friends.

Then again, if it was like my dream, I doubt I'd want to see them. I could survive being a recluse for my mind's sake…umm, no I couldn't. I need my family. I must see them.

I stretched before I heaved myself out of bed. I didn't bother to spike my onyx hair. I applied light makeup. I exchanged my pajamas for a white camisole, a gray scoop neck Hurley quill women's thermal, vintage Volcom skinny jeans, and a pair of black Roxy scandals. As I inspected my appearance in the mirror, my stomach growled loudly.

"Seriously? I never eat breakfast." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed my cell and wallet off my black dresser. I owe Seth big time. His old room is like a dream come true: dark blue walls with black furniture. Instant win. I exited my room, and I was instantly greeted with the aroma of bacon and eggs. I could get used to this. I haven't had a homemade meal in months. God bless Sue Clearwater.

I ran downstairs in anticipation of having a plate ready, but there wasn't one. Instead, there were about nine huge people shoveling food into their mouths. Well, I wasn't much smaller. I had a growth spurt not too long ago. I'm about 5'9, and I'm muscular thanks to all the mountain stuff I did back in Colorado. Needless to say, I was speechless at their mindless eating. They were eating breakfast that was possibly meant for me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and assessed the availability of the food. I'd have to shove the girl out of the way. She was about my height. I could take her. I grabbed a lone plate on the counter and skillfully weaved my way through the man-boys. Eventually, I was in position, and then with amazing skills, I delicately pushed her to the left to grab the remaining eggs.

"Who in the hell? Bitch? Who do you think you are?" The girl spat at me. I immediately recognized her. Leah. A hush settled in the kitchen/dining room. She was about an inch taller than me and she glared at me with cold dark eyes. Her hair was almost touching her shoulders. If I didn't know her, I'd be intimidated, but it's Leah.

"Well, I'm either hell or a bitch, but my birth name…" And for no reason at all, she swung at me. With inhumane reflexes, I stepped out of it and gave her a blow to the stomach. "Is Logan Jackson. I thought you'd recognize me Leah." I was slightly in shock that she tried to punch me, but I think she was more surprised that I made her keel over.

She glared up at me and hissed, "We're not friends anymore."

I felt my heart snap. Not friends? But we were best friends. I dropped the plate that I somehow managed to hold on to. I began to uncontrollably shake.

"Not friends?" I questioned through clenched teeth. All the mud pies and late night gossip couldn't stop the shit from hitting the fan. I was slowly losing control.

"You heard me, bitch." A hot sensation flooded me. Strong arms yanked me away from Leah and outside. "Easy, Lo. Easy." The voice was deep. I twisted to see Embry smirking.

His comforting words had the opposite. "Easy?" I shouted as I shook more. "We were best friends! You don't drop friends over fucking food!"

"Calm down. You need to calm down. You wouldn't want to ruin your clothes…" He drifted as I took off for the beach.

My anger consumed me. Nothing could stop me from seeing red. I felt my body stretch which hurt like hell. However, the burning sensation disappeared when I collapsed on the beach. I sighed, but it came out as a whimper. My vision was more acute, and I could hear everything. That's when I looked down—I had paws, and that's when I panicked. I had transformed into something. I took off blindly into the woods and kept running until I smelled a sickly sweet smell.

I stopped dead in my tracks. The smell made my blood run cold. Every instinct told me to run back to La Push. Someone would know what to do.

"Are you lost?" I heard a velvet voice ask from my left. I turned my head to see an extremely pale teenager with bronze hair staring at me with a look of hate.

I mentally snorted, _'Of course I'm lost. I don't understand what's happening to me. Why did I come back to La Push? Everyone hates me, and that includes you emo boy.'_

"Emo boy?" He murmured. The weird boy understood me. No way. This was too weird… _'I'm going to go now…back to the rez…' _

I ran back the way I came, and, all of sudden, I was greeted by a voice.

'_Logan. You need to calm yourself. It's Sam. I understand what's happening. Come by my place.' _

'_How can I hear you?'_

'_Pack telepathy. I specifically told the boys not to phase. I didn't want you to freak anymore than you have already.'_

' _What am I?' _

'_A shape shifter.' _And that's when images of the past flooded my memory. Sam was filling me in. I saw his lonely problem turn into a rez issue, but what stopped me was a very fuzzy picture of Jacob's face contorted into pain.

My legs buckled. Sam paused, _'Are you alright?'_

'_Yeah, Jacob and I were close. I don't like seeing him in pain.'_ And the history continued and eventually ended with a picture of myself. The way I looked before Embry tore me away. I didn't recognize myself. The anger…

I easily found his house. I lay myself down in the backyard while Sam and the guys, with the exception of Leah, formed a circle around me.

"You too?" Quil questioned pained. He seemed unhappy about this, which mirrored my exact feelings. I didn't want to be a wolf. I like being human. Damn Quileute genes.

"Dude, look on the bright side, we get to see her naked."

I growled and barred my teeth at one of the larger boys. His cocky smirk made me want to rip him apart.

"Paul. Don't provoke her." Sam ordered. I shot the resident dick a glare and focused on Embry and Quil.

I gingerly got up and approached the duo. "Uh, Sam…what's she…" I gave him a wolfy grin as I sat between the two knuckleheads. Seconds later, I felt Quil's hand begin scratching behind my ear.

Oh my God. Best. Feeling. Ever.

I closed my eyes and instantly relaxed. Before I knew what was happening, I was human again. Luckily, Sam had impeccable timing, and he threw a sheet around me.

"Before any of you comment, let me get this straight. All of us, including Jacob and Leah, shift into wolves to protect La Push from vampires?" I summarized quickly. This was gonna suck.

"You are correct, my sista. Now, can we please go back to eating?" Embry laughed as he draped his arm around my shoulders. I stared at his arm for but a moment, because I realized I was sooo in trouble when Sue comes home.

"Yeah. Sue's gonna kill me though. I broke her plate."

"Eh, it wasn't as bad when Seth knocked out a wall." Jared offered from behind.

* * *

Please Review.


	3. I Wanna Be Naked in the Woods

Disclaimed: I don't own Twilight or her characters.

I wanna thank Camsam17 for reviewing!

* * *

I walked with the boys back to Sue's where Leah was waiting on the front porch. Her face was emotionless until she saw me. A grin spread across her face. I leaned towards Quil and whispered, "Is she bipolar?" Laughter erupted from the entire pack including Leah. I walked into the front yard with a look of annoyance –it was directed at her.

"Are you one of us?" She questioned as she took in my appearance.

"No, I wanted to be naked in the woods." I shot back with a hint of anger. She couldn't pick me up and drop me. I'm not a toy.

"Look, Logan, we can't be close with outsiders. I had to push you away, or Sam would have my head."

Embry whispered in my ear, "That's what she said."

I broke out in laughter. That comment was so well placed. I couldn't not laugh. I glanced at Leah who had a look of pain on her face, and that's when I realized that she was no longer with Sam. He had broken her heart. I began to shake, until I felt Quil place his hand on my shoulder. I instantly calmed myself. I didn't want to go wolf again. No thank you.

"Nice." (Nice) Paul complimented in Quileute. I was surprised that the pack spoke the language. I needed to brush up on my native tongue. I mentally rolled my eyes, that language is ridiculous.

Anyways, Leah hugged me and dragged me up to my room.

"We need to talk." She murmured. The smell of food called to my stomach, but I over-rode my instincts.

Although, I knew the boys could hear us, I shut the door to give us a hint of privacy. Feeling a breeze travel up my leg reminded me that I was only wearing a sheet.

I opened my closet to reveal a shit load of clothes. How was I going to decide?

"You may want to stick with t-shirts and shorts until you learn to control your temper. I don't want you to ruin all those awesome clothes that I'm going to borrow from you." She offered with a laugh. I pivoted to face her. Her actions hurt me earlier, but I could live with her. It'd suck to be in the pack together and not be friends.

I nodded at her advice. I grabbed a My Chemical Romance concert tee, an old pair of low rise jeans, and a pair of worn down vans. I hastily changed as Leah fiddled with my I-pod.

"Done." I lamely stated as I thrust the sheet into my hamper. I'd give it to the mighty alpha another time.

With her back to me, she whimpered, "I'm glad that I'm not alone anymore."

My eyes grew wide, "You were alone? I thought there would have been others."

She twisted to face me with a faint smile on her face, "Nope. I was the only girl, a genetic dead end, but apparently that theory's out the window." I could tell that she felt vindicated. I was glad that we had each other, but there were so many boys…

"I see. So it's just you and I…the rest are all guys? Weird, I feel like there's going to be a lot of awkward moments." I gauged her response which was amusement.

She snorted, "You have no idea. Those boys know too much, but I give them hell when they try to pry at personal things." What did she tell them? Was there absolutely no secrets? Oh sweet mother…

"Great. So what do we do?" '_Stay positive Logan.'_

She raised an eyebrow, "We run patrol on our territory." '_Seriously?' _So far, I'm not impressed. Sam seems like he's a benevolent dictator.

That seemed easy enough, "That's it?"

I watched her take a seat on my bed. She seemed tired. She shrugged, "So far. We fought a battle not too long ago against an army of newborns and totally kicked ass."

"Is that when Jacob was injured?" I mumbled as I took a seat beside her.

"Yeah, I got blindsided, and he helped me out. He's fine now. We heal fast, well, at least physically."

"He's hurting emotionally, huh? What did Bella do?" I kept my voice even, trying to keep myself from getting worked up. I began mentally counting backwards from ten. It seemed that she was struggling to find the right words.

"Uh, she chose the bloodsucker over him. The witch and leech were just married not too long ago. And the date's been set for her transformation."

"Isn't that breaking the treaty?" I growled. My hands balled up into fists to alleviate the sudden rage that had swept through me. She was corrupting everything that was a part of me.

"Technically yes, but, since she wants it, Sam's allowing it. Of course, Jacob found out, and he's now in a complete depression mode. No one's heard from him. He opted for the graveyard patrol, so he could be by himself."

Depression? Alone? He was hurting because of a selfish bitch. My God, I think I came back to fix this issue. My Destiny.

"Damn."(Damn) I stated in surprise. How did I know Quileute? Since I'm in the pack, it must be embedded in my mind. Another pleasant addition to my transformation…

"I know, right? It's so messed up that the sweetest kid on the entire rez besides Seth got the shit beat out of him. Love's a bitch."

I silently nodded. The anger was brewing inside me. Jacob was hurting, because of a conniving witch of a human. I hated Bella Swan. I swear if I ever see that leech lover, I'll tear her apart. Regardless of the consequences.

I could hear shouts from downstairs. Leah rolled her eyes and headed for the door. I lingered for a moment, this was too much. This entire thing was straight out of a Hollywood picture or a fantasy novel. At that exact moment, I missed Colorado. Everything had been simple there, but now, I could never go back. I am forever stuck in La Push.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. You Sound Just Like Him

Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, etc. I'm back! Many apologies...school became my life. :p

* * *

The next few days were a blur. I was learning control, while skillfully avoiding school. I thought I could handle it, but Sam thought otherwise. *Roll eyes* He had Sue call and tell them that I had a horrible case of mono. Personally, I thought that the cover story was stupid. Only retards would fall for that load of shit… I mean, she could have said that I had to stay longer in Colorado or something, but no. Thanks to my wonderful alpha, I have a shit load of homework.

Luckily, I have the morning shift (meaning I have the afternoon to complete the torture) with Quil and Jared. Both are pleasant and calm. No lewd thoughts because both had imprinted. Sam had explained the function of imprinting. I must say that whole mechanism simplifies things. Nevertheless, I found it slightly creepy that Quil had imprinted on an innocent three year old, but I suppose that if it'd happen to me, it wouldn't be that disturbing.

I turned to Leah who had just gotten home from school and whispered, "So is it true about what Sue said about Embry and Paul?"

Leah chuckled, "Unfortunately. They've become so desperate that they've resorted to flirting with me, the bitter old harpy."

I rolled my eyes, "You're not old or a harpy. Take it as a compliment. At least they find you attractive enough to want to have sex with you." I was slightly insulted that the boys hadn't made passes at me. I just wanted assurance that I was still attractive. I mean, I would never do that with them or anyone for that matter, but it still would feel nice to be wanted.

"Oh, don't get me started. They think about you non-stop. Paul keeps imagining you naked, and Embry fantasizes…It's absolutely disgusting. Don't go anywhere alone with either of them, ever. They may try to take advantage of you. " My self-esteem rose and a smirk crossed my face.

"Only in their dreams, Leah." I stated with amusement as I ran my hand through my spiked hair.

"Right. Embry's a sweet talker, and Paul's relentless." She warned with a serious look on her face.

"Alright, Leah, I got it. I won't be fooled by the horn dogs. I promise. I'll watch my back. As long as I have morning patrol, I'm good to go." I assured her and myself. There was no way in hell that I ever wanted to be in that position. I was new to this whole pack dynamic, but I knew Leah had made a critical mistake. She should have warned me a different way. When she phased, both boys would know that I knew about their desires. I gulped.

"You alright?" Leah asked.

"They're gonna see our conversation when you phase, Leah."

"Eh, you needed to know. It's worth it. Just be ready for the deluge of affection."

"Sure, sure."

She shook her head, "You sound just like Jacob."

My heart sank. I missed him. Did he even know that I was here? Of course he did. Had that girl messed him up that bad? To the point where I meant nothing?

Hate spread through me. Oh Lord, I'm turning into Leah. What Jacob does is his business. He obviously doesn't need me, so why should I bother?

* * *

I know it was short, but I promise to update tomorrow or Monday!. Please review!


	5. Do Not Follow Me

Here's the Next Chapter!

* * *

The next day, after my shift, I headed for Sam's , knowing that breakfast was waiting. This was probably the best part of this entire ordeal—free food. I was dressed in a snug All Time Low concert tee and the same low rise jeans that I had recently modified to be shorts. After phasing a few times, I decided that shoes were absolutely worthless.

As I approached the quaint home, I heard a cat call to my left. Out of the corner my eye, I spied Paul and Embry heading in my direction. Knowing full well of their intentions, I took off in a run toward Sam's.

"Aww, come on, Logan!" Embry whined behind me. I rolled my eyes and entered the house where Emily stood waiting with a plate meant for me.

"Thanks Em." I offered as I delicately took the plate from her and took a seat at the table. Shortly after I sat down, dumb and dumber walked in and helped themselves to the food. Today was a tribal holiday, which meant school was closed. Wonderful.

Paul sat down on my right and Embry on me left. Both stared at me for a moment before digging in. I let their gaze roll off my back, as I continued to shovel the delicious food into my mouth. When I took a bite of toast, I felt a foot gently rub against my leg. I nearly choked before I sent Paul daggers. He seemed unfazed by my hostility.

I finished my plate, rinsed it, and placed it in the new dishwasher. (Sam had bought it when his house became the official pack hang out.)Then, I joined Emily in the family room.

"Hey Logan." She greeted warmly.

"Hi. Thanks, again, for breakfast. It was awesome."

"My pleasure. Was it just me or was Paul & Embry eyeing you?" She winked playfully at me.

I made a gagging noise and ruefully stated, "Unfortunately."

"They're not so bad." She encouraged. I shook my head. Emily was too sweet of a woman to realize that the wool had been pulled over her eyes. Those boys were demons.

"No, Emily, they are." I whispered with conviction. She seemed amused.

"Heard that." Paul called from the kitchen. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself. This super wolf hearing was killing me inside. Why can't they imprint!?

Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around me and drag me into a warm lap. I immediately recognized the scent—Paul. His warm breath on my neck caused me to shiver.

"Paul." I stated flatly with my eyes still closed. I didn't want to phase so close to Emily. She had suffered enough already.

"Yes, Logan?" He answered sweetly.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I hissed.

"Aww, please, Logan? I just want to hold you. All you have to do is sit." He pleaded.

"That would be unfair to Embry."

"So? You know I'm more attractive than he is. When Leah phased, we saw all of your guy's secret gossip sessions. I know you thought I was hot."

"That was four years ago. Please, let me go." I twisted in his iron-tight grip. My memory flashed to Sam showing me a foggy scene of Jacob kicking Paul's ass.

"No. This is nice." He growled in my ear. His teeth grazed my left ear. Oh no he didn't! Mental Z-Snap.

"If you don't let go of me, I'll tell Jacob, and he'll kick your ass, again." I threatened. Paul knew that Jake and I had been close. Would he call my bluff?

Paul's grip on me loosened, and I tore away from him. I waved goodbye to Emily and ran like hell.

I found myself at the cliffs where we all used to dive. I sat down and breathed in the ocean's vapors.

"Peaceful, isn't it?" I heard Embry's voice sound from behind me.

"Embry…"I warned.

"Easy, Lo. I just wanna hang. Quil's with Claire, and Jake's still…"

"Understood." I patted the grass spot next to me. He sat down beside me and questioned, "So, we're both seniors. Time sure has flown by."

"Yeah, it seems like just yesterday we were five and making sand castles."

"Haha. Good times." He reminisced. I had to admit that Embry was attractive, and he smelled good. I was going to make a small concession—I rested my head on his muscular shoulder.

"Really?" He questioned in a low tone as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I was irritated at his action, but I was too comfortable to argue.

"This is as far as it goes, Embry."

"Got it. So, the bonfire's tonight, are you going?"

"Yup. Sam said it was a requirement for new pack members. Are you?" I hoped he did. I didn't want to be stuck with a bunch of old people.

"Yeah, someone needs to keep you company. The rest of the pack is going to be on patrol except for Jake."

"Why does he get to choose his patrol time?"

"He's second command. Even if he's MIA, we all respect him. He's having a rough time."

"Oh, I know. Does he know I'm here?" I felt Embry's eyes on me. I was scared to look up, but I did. His eyes readily showed conflict. "Kinda. He knows you're in La Push, but he doesn't know that you're a pack member." I felt Embry's lips press on my temple. Should I let it go? It was innocent enough, right?

'_Embry's a sweet talker.'_ Leah's words warned. Oh Lord, I was falling for it. My shoulders slumped in defeat. I wouldn't let him take advantage of me, but small, affectionate gestures would be taken with skepticism. I wasn't interested in a relationship. The desire to reign in my anger and get used to this way of life was more important. Boys could wait.

Embry's lips slid down to my ear and then to my neck. It wasn't that bad, but the gesture was tainted. He wasn't the one. I felt him shift his body so he could kiss my neck. "Embry…" My voice caught as his hand cupped my face.

"Yes?" He faced me innocently.

My eyes narrowed, "Bad dog. No touchy." I poked his nose. His strong hands pushed me on my back. He straddled me and buried his face in my neck. If I wasn't consciously aware of imprinting, I would have joined in the kissing, but I refused to be taken advantage of. I am not a whore. With my rage building, I shoved him hard. He stumbled back and raised an eyebrow.

"What? You didn't like it?" He crossed his arms.

"You're not my imprint, Embry." I muttered as I climbed to my feet.

As I walked off, I heard him beginning to follow me.

"Do. Not. Follow. Me."

He stopped dead in his tracks. My voice was almost inhuman. The rage had grabbed hold of me. I threw my clothes behind a bush and phased. I was instantly greeted by Leah and Seth.

'_Oh my God. Eww.'_ Leah exclaimed as I headed toward her direction.

'_That sucks, literally.'_ Seth offered sympathetically.

'_Ugh, I hate him for taking advantage of our friendship. Leah, he's good. If you need some, I'd choose Embry.'_

"_Hmm, I'll take your recommendation into consideration.' _

'_Seriously? You guys are discussing this in front of me?!'_ Seth groaned as he flanked me.

'_Haha. I will never let him near me again. It felt wrong. He's not the one. '_

'_Good call.' _Both thought in unison.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
